


On His Knees

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked/Clothed, dripping precome, soft dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: He may be his Captain, but Piers knows what Chris needs.





	On His Knees

He may be his Captain, but Piers knows what Chris needs, and it sure as hell isn't what that Albert Wesker put him through.

Piers wants to give. He acts out of deep admiration, maybe even love, though he may not be ready to admit that to himself, yet.

Slowly erasing, overwriting the memory of a touch that was more cruel than dominant, too sadistic than the soft but firm touch Chris needs.

Not to hurt, but to be put in place.

Not to feel lost, but the opportunity to let go.

Not just to come, but to feel loved.

 

 


End file.
